Le Destin de Lisa : Jour d'été
by AuroreAthena
Summary: Une journée ensoleillée...


**Jour d'été**

C'est une belle journée d'été. Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent et une douce brise vient adoucir la chaleur écrasante des derniers jours.

Dans la fourmilière berlinoise, le ballet incessant des travailleurs s'active dans la routine de la vie quotidienne : métro – boulot – dodo. Avec pour certains, des petits plaisirs du jour rendant la vie moins monotone.

Dans un immeuble en centre ville, Kerima Moda plus précisément, l'effervescence habituelle semble connaître un regain d'énergie en cette journée pourtant banale. Tout le monde s'active à courir dans tous les sens, menaçant de rendre fou Max, seul en charge de veiller au bon fonctionnement de l'entreprise ce jour-là. Frustré par les responsabilités qui lui incombent, il ne peut que pester contre ses prétendus amis qui l'ont abandonné afin de pratiquer l'école buissonnière. 

A des kilomètres de là, dans un endroit complètement différent, rempli de calme et sérénité, loin des affres et autres contraintes professionnelles, les deux dirigeants de Kerima profitent pleinement du bonheur d'être ensemble, comme tout couple normal.

- Tu sais que je n'avais jamais manqué un jour d'école de mon plein gré ?  
- Eh bien il y a une première fois à tout !  
- Si Max ne nous tue pas demain en arrivant au boulot, nous aurons de la chance !  
- Oh allez Lisa !! Un peu de travail en plus ne peut faire que du bien à ce cher Max !

Le sourire malicieux et les yeux rieurs de David exprimaient au-delà des mots le bien-être qui l'habitait, rendant Lisa euphorique de bonheur. 

- Chérie, avoue-le. Est ce que tu regrette cette journée ?

Bien que David connaissait d'avance la réponse de Lisa, il prenait toujours un malin plaisir à la taquiner, se délectant de la voir rougir de plaisir, comme elle le faisait actuellement.

Un rire enfantin lui arracha un sentiment de fierté inouïe. Bien calé dans les bras de sa mère, Alexandre Seidel, du haut de ses trois ans, riait aux éclats face aux chatouilles que lui prodiguait Lisa, tandis qu'elle embrassait ses joues potelées.

- Pas le moins du monde !

La joie de Lisa irradiait, lumineuse. Son fils dans ses bras, l'homme de sa vie près d'elle, rien ne manquait à son bonheur. Elle était à la place qui lui était due, et que pour rien au monde elle ne changerait. Les scrupules qui l'avaient tenaillée ce matin, lorsque David lui avait dit qu'ils n'iraient pas travailler aujourd'hui, lui paraissaient bien loin maintenant.

Immortalisant ce bonheur simple grâce à sa camera super 8, David ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre qu'aux deux êtres les plus chers à son cœur qui se tenaient devant lui, à rire aux éclats, seuls tous les trois dans cet endroit qui avait déjà tant vu de son histoire avec Lisa.

L'île aux Paons.

Là où pour la première fois il l'avait réellement regardé, avec son cœur.  
Là où elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, le rendant fou de bonheur.  
Là où il lui avait fait la plus belle des déclarations peu après la naissance de leur fils.  
Là où ils venaient si souvent rien que tous les deux, juste pour profiter l'un de l'autre.

Reportant son attention sur sa famille, il posa sa caméra afin de les rejoindre dans leurs jeux enfantins. Se précipitant vers son fils qui riait aux éclats, il déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de Lisa, avant de soulever son petit homme et de partir rapidement, Lisa à ses trousses.

Le bonheur tout simplement.

_  
__Quelques heures plus tard._

La musique avait cessé, mais ils continuaient pourtant à danser, tendrement enlacés. 

Lisa était heureuse. La journée que lui avait offert David avait été parfaite. Ensemble, tous les trois, ils avaient profité à chaque seconde de leur bonheur en famille.  
Et maintenant, avec cet instant rien qu'à eux, tout était vraiment parfait.  
Ils avaient déposés Alexandre chez ses parents en fin d'après-midi, car David avait prévu une soirée en tête à tête.   
Ils étaient rentrés chez eux, et il lui avait demandé de se changer, et de passer une tenue habillée. Il avait aussi insisté pour qu'elle prenne son temps. Tout ça, avec un air mystérieux et conspirateur. 

Lorsqu'elle était redescendue, c'était pour mieux le découvrir, en smoking, dans la salle à manger décorée de façon romantique, une douce musique envahissant la pièce tandis que la lueur des bougies ajoutait un soupçon de féerie. Et si elle n'était pas déjà amoureuse de David, elle aurait succombé à la seconde même où il l'avait prise dans ses bras pour déposer un chaste baiser avant de la conduire vers la table où un succulent repas les attendait.

Le nez plongé dans le cou de son mari, elle respira ce parfum qu'elle aimait tant et dont elle ne pouvait se passer, avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur sa peau nue. David resserra son étreinte.

- Mmmm… Madame Seidel, vous voilà bien pressée d'arriver au dessert…

Cette réplique arracha un rire à Lisa, qui décida d'entrer dans son jeu.

- C'est que j'ai une faim de loup, chéri !

Un sourire radieux s'afficha sur les lèvres de David, tandis que Lisa se hissait afin de mieux les happer. S'ensuivit un échange passionné, interrompu bien trop tôt par David, qui fit violence à son désir de la prendre là, à même le sol de la pièce.

- Lisa, je croyais que tu avais une faim de loup ?

Elle lui répondit d'une voix chargée de désir.

- En effet. J'ai faim de toi.

Se perdant dans l'azur de son regard, il y vit le reflet de sa propre envie. A quoi bon lutter ?

Tandis que David s'attaquait plus que volontairement à lui déposer des baisers enflammés dans cet endroit sensible de son cou, Lisa gémit. S'approchant de son oreille, elle lui murmura dans un souffle :

- Fais-moi un enfant.

Se redressant vivement, David plongea son regard dans celui de Lisa. Le sourire qu'elle affichait attestait de la véracité des paroles qu'il avait entendu. Elle lui demandait un autre enfant.   
Heureux, ému, il prit le visage de sa femme entre ses mains, et l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable. Baiser qui devint vite passionné alors que Lisa se serrait contre lui.

Le désir de David éclata instantanément, plus encore après la demande de Lisa. Une fièvre mutuelle s'empara d'eux et c'est dans une frénésie de mouvements et autres murmures et soupirs de plaisir qu'ils s'adonnèrent volontiers à la plus belle danse du monde : celle de l'Amour.

Ils ne reprirent leurs esprits que bien plus tard, le corps moite de sueur, étendus l'un contre l'autre devant le feu de cheminée dont les flammes se reflétaient sur leurs corps. Leurs mains enlacées reposaient sur le ventre de Lisa qui, ils l'espéraient tous deux, abritait désormais une nouvelle vie.

- Joyeux anniversaire Madame Seidel.  
- Joyeux anniversaire Monsieur Seidel.

En cette nuit romantique entre toutes, un couple venait de fêter son cinquième anniversaire de mariage de la plus belle des manières. Et leur vœu formulé lors d'une danse à la sensualité troublante fut exaucé. 

FIN


End file.
